


Even more Sherlock macros

by Sheneya



Series: Sherlock Macros and Mini Macro Stories [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Macros, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 12:31:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheneya/pseuds/Sheneya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slash, some bad attempts at humor</p><p>Content: Random fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even more Sherlock macros

[](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Mishamaddock/media/Sherlock%20Macros/roflbot13_zps8092207d.jpg.html) [](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Mishamaddock/media/Sherlock%20Macros/roflbot4_zps5b898883.jpg.html) [](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Mishamaddock/media/Sherlock%20Macros/roflbot1_zpsa5fe9b2f.jpg.html) [](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Mishamaddock/media/Sherlock%20Macros/roflbot7_zps4bbfb798.jpg.html) [](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Mishamaddock/media/Sherlock%20Macros/roflbot10_zpsc517f6d4.jpg.html) [](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Mishamaddock/media/Sherlock%20Macros/roflbot16_zps867ae9e6.jpg.html) [](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Mishamaddock/media/Sherlock%20Macros/roflbot3_zps3486b236.jpg.html) [](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Mishamaddock/media/Sherlock%20Macros/roflbot12_zps68fed8f2.jpg.html) [](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Mishamaddock/media/Sherlock%20Macros/roflbot15_zps1e907793.jpg.html) [](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Mishamaddock/media/Sherlock%20Macros/roflbot9_zps9fc8e835.jpg.html) [](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Mishamaddock/media/Sherlock%20Macros/roflbot6_zpsa5e12319.jpg.html) [](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Mishamaddock/media/Sherlock%20Macros/roflbot8_zpsf5cbb3a5.jpg.html) [](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Mishamaddock/media/Sherlock%20Macros/roflbot2_zps5a2b665f.jpg.html) [](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Mishamaddock/media/Sherlock%20Macros/roflbot_zps35e2b704.jpg.html) [](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Mishamaddock/media/Sherlock%20Macros/roflbot11_zpsb40fa1d4.jpg.html) [](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Mishamaddock/media/Sherlock%20Macros/roflbot5_zps86c8a585.jpg.html)


End file.
